A Nightmare Come True
by TraxPotterSindyGranger
Summary: Harry gets a few nightmares, which come true!


Harry's Horrible Nightmare  
  
"Good game Harry" said Ron. "Yeah you really crushed Draco" said Hermione. "Well I'm tired, goodnight" said Harry. Harry went up to his famalier dormitory. He flopped onto the four-poster bed. He was very happy over his triumphant Quidditch Match. He remembered Draco's look of self-pity. Then he fell asleep.  
  
"Quidditch matches are over due to Harry Potter," said Prof. McGonagall. 'What?!' Harry thought. 'What did I do?' "Harry Potter killed Draco Malfoy during a Quidditch Match. Let us all bow our heads in grief over the murder of Draco Malfoy." McGonagall continued. Then the scene shifted. He was now in the Weasley's house. 'What is that wailing?' Harry thought. Suddenly, Ginny's head appeared. "How could you!? How could you kill-" she broke off her sentence, wailing. "What?! I didn't kill anyone." "Y-you killed Ron!" gasped Ginny. Harry woke up from his nightmare, gasping. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. "You looked like someone died." "Ron? You're alive!" "Course I'm alive!" Ron said. Suddenly Ron started gasping. "Harry," he croaked. "Harry... I-I-I tricked ya! What? You actually believed I was going to die?!" Ron asked seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
It was like an other morning for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Suddenly in Potions, Draco started twitching. He took a deep shuddering breath... and fell down dead. Snape turned to what was going on. when he saw Draco's pale strangled face, he screamed, then fainted. "Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled. They rushed Malfoy to the infirmary but it was too late, Malfoy was gone.   
  
Harry was in a half-familier dungeon. Suddenly, he remembered he was in the Chamber of Secrets! "What's going on here?" asked Harry. "Oh nothing, absolutely nothing..." said a soft and eerie voice. Suddenly Voldemort appeared. "There is just a bit of me in you." "No," Harry blurted. "I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor." "You don't know what you are," sneered Voldemort. Suddenly in Voldemort's place, was Albus Dumbledore. "Voldemort is right, by having nightmares they will come true if you can't find out how to stop this." "But why?" Harry asked. "Because you remember that you can see?" asked Dumbledore. "Of course," Harry replied. "Well when you defeated Voldemort again... This time Voldemort expected it, so before you vanguished him, he put some of his soul in your mind. So when you have nightmares, they will come true." "What if I have dreams, will they come true?" Harry asked eagerly. "I do not know. Even so, you can't just make up a dream and then dream it." Albus said. Harry woke up again, breathing harshly.  
  
All through breakfast Harry seemed preoccupied. 'If Draco died in two weeks then Ron will die in two more weeks,' he mused. So he had two weeks. He decided on telling Hermione. She might be able to help. When he told Hermione she said, "Hmm so you think if you can dream of Ron being alive again he'll stay alive, right?" "Let's not tell Ron, I don't want to frighten him." Harry said. "I think there is a book I read that said it could give you a spell to make dreams come true. I think it's called 'Reality or Dream'." Hermione said. "Where can we get it?" Harry questioned. "I think it's in the restricted area of the library." Hermione answered. "Then how did you read it?" Harry queeried. "I-I-I uh... sorta borrowed you Invisibility Cloak." Hermione said sheepishly. "That's how we will get it again." Harry declared.   
But when they got the book, it didn't have the spell in it. They finally told Ron. They found out Ron had overheard them and said the spell. Then Harry dreamed Ron was alive.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up, sure that Ron would stay alive. Harry turned to say "Good morn-" Harry broke off staring in horror. Ron lay on his bed, his face pasty, white and strangled, exactly like Malfoy's was. Then Hermione came in to see if it worked. She saw Ron and screamed. She then fainted. Harry rushed Ron to the infirmary. Halfway there he thought of Ron going in a coffin. NO! He had to bring Ron back and try to revive him themselves. It was Christmas Vacation. Hermione and Harry both tried to act as usual. Every night they put on Harry's Invisibility Cloak. They pored through the books in the library. They even checked the Restricted Area. In there they found a book by a great wizard named Sabriel Sanctois. Hermione set to reading it immediately. When she finished, she pulled Harry aside. They both went to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Okay, Hermione said. "There's these kind of spirits who raise the dead. They are called Necromancers. There are nine gates the dead have to pass before they become totally dead. We need to conjure up a Necromancer. The Necromancer will go to where the nine gates are, then pull Ron back before he reaches the ninth gate. It takes half a month to reach each gate. This is how we get a Necromancer into Hogwarts. We need a frog's leg, a piece of a dead person, and a diorama of nine gates. Then when we have all of these we burn it all up. We could get a frog's leg in Potions class," Harry said. "Then we take a toenail from Malfoy." "Good thing we don't have to drink it like the Polyjuice Potion." "Yeah" Hermione said. "We have 3 months." "Okay."   
  
The next day in Potions class Snape was still shaken up by Draco's death. So he didn't notice when Harry slipped a frog's leg into his cloak. That night they put on Harry's Invisibility Cloak and took a toenail from Malfoy. They argued about how the diorama should look, then they looked at Ron, and agreed it should be plain and simple. They quickly started to build it.  
  
Two months later...  
  
"We're finished!" Hermione cried happily. "Now all we have to do is burn it," Harry said. "Wait a minute, how will we burn it? We're not supposed to burn stuff in school." Hermione worried anxiously. "Maybe we could cover the fire with the Invisibility Cloak," Harry suggested. "No," Hermione exclaimed. "You might ruin the cloak. It's the only thing you inherited from your father. Hermione said. "I know what we could do, we could cast an invisibility charm, I'm sure I know how to do it!" So she casted the spell and it worked. They quickly started to burn the stuff. "Wait up, Ron, we're coming to get you," Harry muttered. Suddenly, there appeared a tall, imposing man who looked a lot like Snape. "I am Harold Snape, how may I help you? It will cost you 2 gold galleons," Harold said deeply. Harry and Hermione stared. "Umm.. do you have a relative named Severus Snape?" Hermione asked timidly. "Ah yes, he is my son, he teaches a class in wizard school," Harold replied. "Um... oookay, well we need you to bring back from the fourth gate, our friend Ron," Harry said, getting back to the business at hand. "That will be a galleon for each gate," Harold said. Harry handed him the money most willingly. "Now I must have a picture of this Ron person," he said. "Wait," Hermione said. They got him a picture; Harold took it.  
  
A year later...  
  
"Ron!" yelled Hermione and Harry when they saw Ron. "Harry! Hermione! Thanks!"  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
